


jello shots

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	jello shots

With so much of Total Divas involving alcohol, it wasn’t a surprise to see WWE talent in bars. What was surprise was that Randy agreed to go out with the group. His track record with the company put him on his best behavior while at work. But John forced him along to keep him from being the old guy with the rookies. So he was on a limit. One beer, no fights, and no leaving Cena’s side. He was making good on the rules until he saw Paige leave the group for the jukebox. “John, watch my drink.” The Viper’s hand dug into his friend’s pocket for money.

Leaning on a hand on the wall, he looked at the Diva. “You know who I am?” The woman laughed at him. “Yeah, Randy. I know who you are.” With a shrug, he handed the money to her. “It’s the only pickup line I know.” Thin fingers grabbed at his shirt as she shot him down lower. “You’re gonna need to think of something better than that.” That wasn’t a no and he was up to the challenge.

Once they rejoining their co-workers, Randy felt a fist drive into his arm. “What was that for?” His beer was raised back to his lips while the poster boy complained. “You took my money.” The liquid was swallowed. “And felt you up. I consider it payment.” John glared at him. “I consider it groping or a crime.” Randy smirked against the glass neck. “When it’s you I’m groping, it’s a victimless crime.” Their past was full of fondling and touching that they both wanted. This time was no different. The only difference was that it was in public and out of a wrestling ring. “I’ll pay you back.” As soon as the words left his lips, they heard Paige scream. “OH! GIVE ME A BREAK. It was her bloody shirt.”

As they were fighting, they had completely missed what happened. Though, seeing the spilled globs sprinkled on Emma’s cleavage the scene was easy to map out. A jello shot from the average sized breasts probably was more off the Aussie’s shirt but the bar still didn’t seem to like the idea. And the anti-Diva didn’t like the idea of getting yelled at and took a swing at the tray in the employee’s hand. A quick grab to the glampire’s waist pulled her out of the situation. “Handle this.” Orton called back to the other Superstar. He had faith in John. The man had a ton of experience with cleaning up messes.

The night was silent from street sounds and people- their closeness unbroken. “Won’t be going there next time we’re in town.” Paige let out a long puff of a breath. “There’s PLENTY of other placed to get trolleyed ‘round here.” Randy laughed now. They continued to walk to the parking lot towards the two cars. “You turn more British when you’re hammered.” She stuck her tongue out. “And you owe me a beer.” His hand was held as she pulled away from his side but he pulled her back. She was adorable even in the sloshed state as she spun back into him. “I’ll make it up to you.” The car door was opened for her. His intent was to set her in the back and wait up front. She had other plans as she climbed over the seat to fill in the driver’s seat. His head was against the soft backing to stare at her. “Well?” She questioned and matched his position. “When are you gonna let me make it up to you.” The man shrugged with a change to look at the headliner. The single question hung in the car until she stopped searching for comfort. Looking back at her, she’d fallen asleep. “Maybe tomorrow.”


End file.
